Naruto Drabbles
by Lady MacFluff - Yaoi Queen
Summary: Ramen, Crossdressing, sappy sasuke, a slighty smart naruto, even Icha Icha Street fighter. I write drabbles, mostly sasunaru, and a little bit is irukashi. I take requests.
1. Ramen Conspiracy

Ramen Conspiracy

I don't own Naruto

-----

"Will that be all for you?" asked the giggling girl behind the register. The raven-haired boy gave a slight nod and put money on the table, he didn't even hear the amount, but took his change and left.

To any innocent bystander, the Uchiha looked like on any other day. In reality, the inner side to him was beaming at the brilliance of his plan. Actually, his plan wasn't all that brilliant for two reasons: One, Naruto is not stupid, and two, I think he finally cracked.

He walked calmly along the road, confident in his plan. Oh yes it was going to work. He would show Naruto what he had gotten for him and the slightly shorter teen would rush at him and then Sasuke hoped to be in a situation like before; lip-locked with the boy.

Oh yes, Sasuke has finally cracked.

He sped up slightly, wanting to get to the training ground faster. Just as suddenly as he had gained confidence, it faded away to doubt. What if…? Sasuke shook his head before he even had time to think. He must keep his goal in mind. He walked towards the training grounds.

His plan could not fail.

When he arrived, he saw the target aiming a few shuriken at a target. He opened his mouth to speak, but in reality, the Uchiha had started to blush. Why? Because Naruto was hot, sweaty, and half-naked. Sasuke quickly suppressed the blush and decided he might want to try later when: One, Naruto wasn't so busy, two, Naruto wasn't looking so smexy, and three, Sasuke did not feel the impending hard-on that was coming.

"Sasuke-Teme!!!" Sasuke froze as his back was turned. Naruto had spotted him. He heard the footstep of the teen and turned around to see the Shinobi bouncing towards him. Naruto stopped suddenly, almost a full ten feet away and pointed at the brown bag in Sasuke's hands.

"Ne, Sasuke, What's in the bag?" He asked. Then, as almost an after thought he added, "Is it for meeee?"

Naruto laughed a little but it soon ceased when Sasuke gave a shaky nod. This was not going according to the plan. He was supposed to be calm and collected like an Uchiha, not giddy like a fantasizing high school girl!

"Really, what is it?" Naruto asked curiously, tilting his head cutely to the side. The inner Sasuke we all know is there screamed, 'KAWAII!!' but the flabbergasted Sasuke pulled the small gift out of the bag.

"…RAMEN!" Naruto lunged for the small object in Sasuke's hands and the Raven-haired boy almost forgot his plan. He stretched his arm away from Naruto, who only gave a slight pout. The next thing he knew was that the teen had launched himself at the Uchiha in an attempt to get the Ramen.

Sasuke was tackled to the ground and then he glanced quizzically at the blonde above him. He blushed when the blonde took the ramen from his shaky grasp and pulled back, straddling his waist.

"N-Naruto?" He asked, cursing his voice for being so shaky at this critical time. His plan was failing horribly. Naruto wasn't supposed to get the ramen yet.

Naruto looked down on him and then smirked, "Why did you get this for me?"

Sasuke continued to blush, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over the sweaty muscles.

"You really should look at my face when I'm talking to you."

"I-I was!" Sasuke said, his eyes snapping back up to look into the deep blue eyes. He jumped when a calloused hand brushed a couple of strands of hair from his cheek.

"I'm not an idiot." Naruto said with a sigh. Sasuke gulped. He was so busted.

"But I am going to thank you for the ramen." Naruto said and then quickly pushed his body down, his form fitting into Sasuke's without much difficulty.

His lips found the other's fairly quickly, as if he already knew the act and had done it a million times. He licked at those lips, half parted from shock, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the unexplored cavern of Sasuke's mouth.

The Uchiha chose this time to respond as his tongue flitted with the other's, in a wild and forbidden dance. He moaned slightly when he felt Naruto's hand tugging at his hair, pulling him closer and deeper into their kiss. Naruto pulled out for a quick breath and then dipped his head, continuing to move his lips against Sasuke's. Slowly, he drew the Uchiha's tongue out, into his own mouth, sucking on it slightly, running his teeth over it and he felt the Uchiha's grip on his hips tighten from the sensation.

Naruto smirked as he pulled away from a flushed Uchiha.

"I think that should suffice." The blonde said. It was then the Uchiha found his brain and thought of a comeback, "Well, I guess you don't like Ramen even half as much as you say you do."

This comment brought a slightly amused look to Naruto face, "Oh really?"

He brushed their lips together slightly before he moved to trail wet kisses down Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha moan when Naruto sucked on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He felt a slight prickling sensation and he knew the blonde was leaving his mark.

Naruto moved up to lick the raven-haired teen's earlobe. After doing so, the teen below him let out a breathy gasp, his hold tightening as he bucked his hips, grinding their now evident erections against each other's.

"I'm guessing that's your sensitive spot." Naruto continue to tease, running his tongue along the ear-lobe, sucking on it and even gently biting it. These actions exhumed the sexiest sounds from the Uchiha. Naruto sighed and then bit his own tongue, loving every noise the Uchiha made.

"I'd love to give you more, but I'm hungry and I want to eat my ramen." He gave a fox grin and rolled off a very disappointed Uchiha.

Naruto smiled at him and said, "I'm probably going to be just hanging out at home after that."

With that said, he grabbed his ramen and then left.

The Uchiha sat there pondering for a moment and then suddenly his brain found him again. He smiled and then dusted himself off.

"Naruto's apartment it is." He smiled and then barely contained his excitement as he followed the route to Naruto's apartment; a route he would soon become very familiar with.

-----

Hn, this came out as a joint idea between me and crazy novelist-san. Well, she was going to do drabbles too…but I think she only has one or two and there. How you enjoyed reading this. Review plz.


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

Ignorance is Bliss

I don't own Naruto

-----

Whenever I hear the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' I immediately think of the loud obnoxious roommate I have. How did we end up roommates? Don't ask, because that involved much yelling and the destruction of many things…and even a couple of visits to the hospital. That is what happens when he gets involved. Everything gets turned inside out. It annoys me. Yet he is always so carefree. I hate that. How can he be so carefree? Maybe I should stop reading those angst novels for a while.

Many say I'm angst. I believe that the villagers think I'm suicidal. I'm more homicidal than suicidal. Oh yes…definitely homicidal. I'd like to twist one of their little bodies into a highly unrecognizable form and mail it to their families…okay, I should lay off the horror novels too.

I shift my legs on the little couch I'm on and listen to the song playing softly. It's an upbeat song, with a hint of sadness in it. It talks about 'them', the people that control our lives, lying unexpectedly, laughing at our ignorance for not realizing the manipulative ways of 'them'. I sigh and stretch myself across the couch, pointing the remote at the stereo and shutting it off. I should lay off the depressing music as well. I can't help it. Bloody massacres, morbid death, and saddening songs define me.

My roommate, on the other hand, is always happy. He doesn't read at all. I'm starting to suspect that he can't. He prefers to be outside in the sunlight, the evil sunlight. I prefer the dark interior of my room. It's cold in there, more than likely because my air conditioner is on at full blast, but I like it.

It has actually been a while since I actually came out of my room. Naruto always brings me food of some sort; he doesn't even force me to the table anymore. I'm glad for that. Now I don't have to force food down. Just because he eats a lot doesn't mean that the rest of the world does. I never ate a lot. He thought I was anorexic. That is weak. An Uchiha is never weak.

I hear him walk into the room and mutter something about depressing music. I remotely remember shrugging. I flip onto my stomach and let an arm dangle off the couch. Wait, didn't I turn the thing off? I glance down at the remote in my hand and sigh. It was upside-down.

"Depressed?" He asks, laying on his back on the floor. I shrug, "A little."

"You're always depressed." I hear him mutter. He pulls his arms behind his head to act as a pillow. We stay like that for a while, not even staring at each other, but almost enjoying each other's presence. After living together, we seem to have a mutual understanding. I do what I do, and he does what he does.

I feel a slight pull on my hand and I concentrate on the person tugging.

"Hn, what?"

"Why are you depressed? I think it's the music." He lets my hand go and turns over on his side, facing me, but not looking at me.

"You always listen to slow songs, sad songs." He says. He also knows that I usually don't like to talk at all.

"You always read books too…you read all that angst and blood and gore. Death, self mutilation, massacre." Naruto said. This last comment made me raise a brow.

"I've read a couple." He replies to my unasked question. He sighs and I close my eyes.

"The music is sad…" He softly mutters, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest.

"And it's cold in here…" He shivers. I shrug. He sighs. We do this everyday. He makes it lively in here and then I retreat to my room. I make a movement to get up and I'm surprised when he says, "No!" He still doesn't look at me, but I stop nonetheless.

"Please don't leave." He begs, "I won't turn off the music, and I won't make it warm." He tries to compromise. I sink back into the couch and I see him smile a little. I raise a brow again.

"W-when you lock yourself in your room…it gets lonely you know." I stare at his back. I reach over and touch his shoulder. Something is definitely wrong. It's not like Naruto to get depressed.

"Just because I'm me doesn't mean that I can't be depressed, and no I'm not a mind reader…I just know you."

I let out a chuckle and say, "Well, at least let me talk. Let me ask you, what's wrong?" I say to him.

"Nn." He responds.

" 'Nn', isn't a response." I say. He blushes.

"I just got a little… Beat up you could say?" He sighs and leans his head back to rest on the couch. I sit cross legged on the couch, right behind him.

"By?"

"Nn…some of the villagers, they really don't…like me." He says. I sigh and reach a hand to touch his shoulder. I see him smile a little, even blush.

"You know a lot, Sasuke." He says, "But you're still ignorant." He turns to looks at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask. He laughs a little, but I ignore it. I brush a couple of stray hairs from his face and he closes his eyes and leans into my touch. That was very un-Naruto-like. He usually flinches when I touch him, as do I.

"Where did you get hurt?" I finally ask. He brings his hand to entwine with mine and I felt the heat rush into my face. Yes, Naruto was never one to be all sweet and cuddly. He was loud, didn't like to be touched, and never wanted help from anybody… Then something made sense in my head. What if Naruto really wanted to be taken care of?

"Somebody threw stones at me. It didn't hurt me all that much." I swallow the lump in my throat as I let my hand travel up the material on his arm. I see him wince slightly and I think I figured it out.

He turns red as my hand makes its way to the top of the zipper on his bright orange jacket. I pull it down and he shudders slightly.

"What are you hiding…" I mutter to myself as I pull the jacket apart.

"Take it off." I command. He only stares with sad eyes. He gets up and takes it off, letting it fall to the floor. Settling back onto the floor, he looks away from me.

"Look at me."

"But…" He begins. I don't know how long it was, but he looks straight into my eyes for the first time since he walked through the door.

"Sasuke…" He says as my hand trails up his now bare arm. I felt small injuries and bumps on his arm and I glanced at ugly bruises.

"Ah, Sasuke?" He questions as I lift his arm as if to examine it more closely. I glance at his forearm where a rather nasty bruise was. It looked recent because it was slightly swollen, and there was a small scratch where whatever hit him broke his skin. It healed of course, but god only knows how deep it was when it was made. I was as surprised as he looked when I pressed my lips to his skin. He was sitting up now, staring straight at me, confused. I trailed soft kisses up his arm and I heard a contented sigh.

I had never thought I would be doing this to Naruto. I feel his hand tangle into my hair as I kiss his shoulder.

"S-sasuke…" He sighed. I wanted to hear it. I wanted him to say my name.

"Sasuke…kun…" He says. I pause to stare into his face. He blushes and looks away. He opens his mouth, probably to mutter an apology, but I only want my name to be heard out of his mouth, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him. I felt his hand drop from where it was on my head.

His lips were dry against mine and I don't know how long it was until I felt him respond. My tongue traced over his bottom lip and that encouraged him to open up. I had a though in my mind that imagined Naruto to be the one fighting for dominance, but he was submissive and timid. I pull away and stared at his flushed face.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers as I planted soft kisses on his shoulder. I smirked as he gasped when I flicked my tongue out over his neck. I was roughly pushed away and I slightly glared at being denied, but the glare quickly faded as I saw Naruto's face.

He was scared. This was so new to him. I was used to being fawned upon, but he has never gotten this kind of attention, but I knew he needed it. I knew he wanted it. I knew him.

"Naruto…" I say, stroking his cheek lovingly. I felt something for this frail boy before me. I could only use words like lovingly to describe what I was feeling towards him. I could feel how warm his face was through my fingers.

"Sasuke…why…" He trails off. I sink back onto the couch.

"I thought you said you knew me, Naruto." I hear myself say. He stands up and walks away.

"So, you have any requests?" He says, cheerfulness back in his voice. Something hurt in my chest as he turned to smile at me. It was a forced smile that Naruto always gave. I really didn't want that from him.

"come here." I say. The fake smile disappeared as he came back into the living room. He made his way to stand in front of me.

"You didn't push me away. Why?" I find myself asking. He flushes and turns around.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He responds.

"A valid one." He lets a gasp escape his mouth as I grab him by the waist and force him to sit.

"Sasuke!" He yelps as he turns to stare at me. Well, I did force him to sit on my lap…

"Hn, you called me Sasuke-kun just a little while ago." I say letting my hand go to the back of his neck.

I kissed him again, and got an immediate response. I felt his arms around my neck and my response was to grasp his waist. As my hands grasped the bottom of his shirt, his hands tangled in my hair. We pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Why…"

"Do you really have to ask that?" I hear myself say, pulling his shirt up. He lets me take it off him, but then quickly stands up.

"Wait-I-you." He stutters. I feel the growl forming in the back of my throat. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other grasped his thigh as I sat him back down. Well, sitting wasn't the word for it. I had forced him into straddling my hips. Of course forced is much of a fierce word, as he willingly let me guide his actions.

I pulled him close, beginning to kiss his neck. He gripped my shoulders because he really couldn't move his arms much. They were between our bodies. My arms crossed behind his back to grip his shoulders. His head tilted slightly, allowing me more access to his neck.

"Hnn…" He half-moaned half-sighed. I bit down slightly on his skin, getting another interesting sound out of him. I felt his grip tighten on my shoulders as I gently sucked on his neck, leaving a small, but noticeable mark.

"ahh…Sasuke…did you…" He mutters between gasps. I ignore his question and continue to kiss him, moving along his collarbone now. As I move lower, his arms are freed, only to be thrown around my neck.

"Sasuke-kun…" I pause and look up at him. Before I even knew what was going on, his lips were on mine in a surprisingly fierce kiss. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and I pulled him close. He put so much into that kiss, it almost felt as if he was desperately trying to grasp onto something before it slipped away.

Of course he would. He doesn't think I'm serious about him. He only thinks that this is just a one time comfort thing. He pulls away and quickly buries his face into my chest.

I hold him loosely, leaning back onto the couch. I let the tips of my fingers travel down his back and then rest at his hips.

"You're so easy to read." I hear myself say.

"how so?" He half asks. He rolled off of me to sit next to me and brood a little. I tilt his head to face me and softly plant a kiss on his lips. I saw the heat rush to his face and then I pulled him close to me.

"You just are." With that said I got comfortable for a nice nap with my Naruto.

-----

This was going to be a length fic, but I couldn't decide how to continue it. It remained as only a chapter so I decided to edit it and make it a drabble. Hope you enjoyed. Review plz.


	3. CrossDressing

Cross-dressing

I don't own Naruto

-----

Naruto could only glare as he shifted in his clothes. First of all, he was uncomfortable. They were slightly small on him. Secondly, they were blue and black. The black he can live with, but he was not particularly fond of the murky shade of blue. Thirdly, these were Sasuke's clothes, which meant he has worn them at one point and Naruto's keen fox-like nose picked up the scent. It was driving him crazy.

Murder was called for, directly aimed at a silver haired jounin.

"You changed quickly." he stated, "don't look so grumpy, at least you're not in a woman's kimono." Naruto quickly realized he would be seeing Sasuke in Sakura's kimono. He sat down and tilted his head back, all the while thinking, 'Must not have nose bleed! Must not have nose bleed!'

Sakura came out next, with much the same face as Naruto. It was then the Shinobi decided that pink and orange did not match; especially not her light pink and his neon orange. His black over cloak hung off her shoulders, her small and lithe form becoming consumed in a sea of orange and black. The blonde haired village idiot could only do so much to suppress the laughter that threatened to overcome him.

"Well you look good." He said, bringing his hand to cover his mouth. She turned sharply and glared at him with her emerald green eyes. She tugged on the fold of the orange cloth and tied the small material tighter to keep it from falling apart.

"You look like you're about to burst in those clothes." She commented snidely. He smirked at her and then turned to watch the sky.

"Meh, they're all right. Can't wait to see your precious Sasuke-kun in your clothes." was the sharp reply.

"Now, now children. Please don't argue. Don't make fun of each other either because you're all in the same predicament." Kakashi said, not glancing up from his orange book.

Sakura was just about ready to pummel him into the ground, regardless of whether or not he was their instructor.

"Ah, such murderous intent. It's a beautiful thing so early in the morning." He replied sarcastically. His two students could only glare.

"I guess I should go get Sasuke. He might be trying to run away." Naruto suppressed a laugh as he imagined his companion trying to crawl out of a window. Before the jounin can even put away his book, the Uchiha came out from behind a curtain.

There was a long silence, before Naruto lifted a hand and pointed at him meekly.

That normally stoic face was contorted into one of pure fury. Kakashi really didn't know how many death threats he had already received that day, including one from Iruka who had disapproved of the whole idea in the first place.

He wore a stunning red kimono with light pink flower designs all over it. The pink sash around his waist was poorly done, catching parts of the delicate cloth with it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, "You're wrinkling my dress!" She ran over to him and then untied the sash, straightened the cloth, and retied the sash, being meticulously careful about the bow. He took a step back from the crazed girl and then turned to Kakashi.

"I'm not wearing this in public." He stated, the red Sharingan of his eyes melting in nicely with the red of the dress.

Naruto took a step forward, cautiously reaching out his hand to lift Sasuke's wrist. The long material on his arm fluttered as it was pulled up in an attempt to fully examine the dress. He pulled back slightly, looking Sasuke up and down, checking him out and then smirked. He leaned closer and then played with one of Sasuke's bangs, saying, "Well, it does bring out your eyes."

The Sharingan deactivated, purely out of shock as Sasuke stumbled backwards. Naruto laughed and then continued by saying, "Hey, Sakura should brush your hair down, and then you won't look like a girly guy in girl's clothes. You'd just look like a girl."

"I'm going to Chidori your ass." Sasuke growled, but let the pink-haired girl brush his hair down anyway.

"Sasuke-chan, looks so pretty." Naruto taunted while a smile was plastered on his face. He pouted at the glare that was sent his way, "It wouldn't kill you to smile, you know."

Sasuke looked the other way, crossing his arms. Naruto coughed and then looked towards his jounin sensei.

"Ano saa…now what? Are we supposed to go to the festival like this?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded and then began walking down the hallway, "sure."

"Okay, let's go Sakura-chan." He said then grinned at Sasuke as said, "and Sasuke-hime."

A glare arose from the teen and Naruto tugged on a piece of his hair again, playing with it.

"You're never going to forget this are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled widely but didn't give him an answer, only continued to play with his hair. A loud smack was heard as Sasuke batted the offending hand away and walked past the blonde, who only smirked.

"Feh, I like Sasuke-chan better, you're way too bitchy to be Sasuke-hime." Naruto commented as they stepped outside. The first thing Sakura said was, "How can you stand to wear this in this heat?"

Naruto gave a shrug, "It's not my fault the top layer is black." Sakura yelled some other profanities at him.

Sasuke snickered slightly but continued walking towards the main street of Konoha. Kakashi put away his book as they turned the corner and Iruka came up to them.

"I told you to not make them do it." Iruka said, glaring at the jounin. Kakashi shrugged.

"They lost the bet and a deal is a deal." Was the simple reply.

Oh yes, the three genin had lost a bet most horribly to their sensei. Sakura bet that he would never show up on time. Kakashi took on her challenge by saying that the three of them had to change clothes for the festival if he showed up on time the next day. After much complaint from the two teens that got dragged into this mess, the bet was set.

"I call Sasuke's clothes." Was the first thing Naruto said and then stalked off to go home.

The jounin had the audacity to show up the next morning _early_.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

"Hai, Sasuke-chan." Naruto caught up to the teen and slung an arm over his shoulder. It looked ridiculous, seeing as Sasuke was a little taller than the blonde.

"They're going to kill each other today, aren't they?" Sakura asked to no one in particular. Kakashi and Iruka looked at her before she sighed and ran off after her companions.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Get off of me." Growled a certain Uchiha. Naruto only smiled and kept his arm in place, securely around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Naruto, you're pulling me down." Sasuke said and then tried to straighten himself up.

"I don't care." Said the blonde. Sasuke glared and then quickly stepped away.

"H-hey, no fair!" Naruto said and then grabbed the other teen by the waist, pulling him back.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me." The Uchiha said, in hopes of getting the blonde away from him.

"And would that be a bad thing?"

Sasuke froze.

"Ne, Sasuke-hime. Don't just stand there, let's go." Naruto said, letting his arm linger on Sasuke's thin waist.

"Gosh, you even feel like a girl." Naruto commented as his hand slid along the Uchiha's side.

"I though you said I wasn't anything like a hime." Sasuke commented, getting his voice back. Naruto shrugged, "Sounds better?"

"Why the heck are you acting like this?" Sasuke demanded as he was being steered to the closest food vendor.

"I don't know." Naruto said thoughtfully, "Maybe it's cuz you make a really pretty girl."

Sasuke truly didn't know to feel either indignant at being complimented as a girl or happy that the blonde had complimented him at all.

"You want some food, my treat." Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged, "As long as it's not Ramen."

"Haha, funny. Let's get some ice cream!" Naruto began to bounce over to the ice cream vendor when Sasuke stopped him.

"Please act a little descent. I really don't want people to think badly of the emblem on your back." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded slightly and then held out his arm.

"Okay then, shall we, Hime-chan?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked skeptically at Naruto before he tentatively reached out to rest his hand on Naruto's arm.

-----

I seriously don't know where this thought came from…oh wait, the dress a ninja game on deviant art. I dressed them all in each other's clothes, told crazy novelist about it, and then tought 'wait a minute…what if….mwahahaha!!!' Review plz.


	4. Vanilla

Vanilla

I don't own Naruto

-----

"So what'll it be?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was just standing there with a bored expression. Suddenly those dark eyes turned on him causing the blond to jump and blush simultaneously. Sasuke's stare always did that to him. It made him blush ten different shades of red, each shade deeper than the last.

"Would you order already?" was the impatient query. The blonde huffed indignantly before giving a childish pout.

"Chocolate ship cookie dough." He said. The man behind the counter looked at Sasuke expectantly, waiting for a confirmation.

"I'm not having you hyper in my house again. Pick something else."

"Fine then, sour-puss. Mint Chocolate Chip." Sasuke gave a nod and the man went over to grab a cone. He handed over the ice cream to an overly happy Naruto.

"And for you Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke didn't even look at him and said, "Vanilla."

Naruto stopped licking his own ice cream and stared at the older teen.

"That's it?"

Sasuke frowned upon the blonde but then nodded, "That's all."

"Boooooring." Naruto said and turned to devour his own ice cream. Sasuke's eye brow twitched but he said nothing.

The slight twitch didn't go unnoticed by Konoha's number one ninja at surprising people.

"What was that?" He asked. Sasuke barely glanced at him and then handed money over to the man behind the counter.

"Thank you sir, please come again." Said the man behind the counter with a smile. Naruto frowned as the Uchiha walked away from him.

"Vanilla is boring." Again the eyebrow twitched. Naruto beamed. He had found yet another one of Sasuke's quirks.

"You so wanna rebuttal that don't you. Vanilla is the most boring flavor in the world." Naruto tried again. Sasuke turned to glare at him and then said, "It's not."

Naruto raised a brow as if to ask 'care to elaborate?'. Sasuke glanced at him before saying, "It tastes good."

"It's just so simple." Naruto said slowly, carefully lapping up the ice cream that threatened to slide down the side of his cone. Sasuke nodded, "It's got nothing extra in it."

"But the extra is what makes ice cream, ice cream." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"It goes with everything." He said. Naruto pouted, "how so?"

"Sprinkles, nuts, caramel, even on apple pie and hot brownies." Sasuke said, licking his own ice cream and savoring the flavor.

"You can never get tired of it." Sasuke concluded. Naruto raised a brow.

"Yeah you can. If you eat enough of it at one sitting."

Sasuke smirked and then said, "Well, I don't eat that much so that way I don't get fat."

"You just sounded like a girl." Naruto gawked. Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's hand in order to prevent the ice cream from falling to the floor.

"So? You wouldn't want me fat now would you?" Sasuke said. Naruto pouted and then muttered, "No."

"That's why Vanilla isn't boring." He concluded. Having not much to argue with Naruto said, "It's your favorite?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Vanilla isn't all that sweet though." Naruto pondered. Then something clicked in his mind. He grinned broadly and then said, "That _is_ your favorite because it's not so sweet and it goes with everything!"

Sasuke snorted and then said, "I do like sweets sometimes."

Naruto huffed at him and then asked, "Oh yeah, when? I've never seen you eat anything sweet without me suggesting it."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and then held his chin lightly. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue out at a bit of ice cream that was smeared across the blonde's lips.

Said blonde made a small noise that resembled a mouse as Sasuke's lips were pushed roughly against his own, his tongue intruding into the blonde's mouth.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto said, pushing the older teen away. He blushed a deep red color and then looked around, hoping and praying no one was watching. There was of course someone watching the public display of affection. Hell, everyone was watching the display of affection seeing as 1) It was between two boys and 2) THE Uchiha Sasuke was kissing the village idiot Uzumaki Naruto.

"T-teme!" He spat. Sasuke smirked, slipping his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto pouted and then tried to roughly push the Uchiha away. The only thing that happened was that his hold on his ice cream fell and it landed on the floor with a splat.

Sasuke sighed and then said, "I'll get you another one, what flavor?"

Naruto, still blushing, replied softly, "I think I might try that vanilla you keep raving about."

Sasuke blinked and then pushed his own cone into Naruto's hands, "You can have that then, I don't want anymore."

"But, it's your favorite." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head, "It's not really."

"Oh, then what _is_ your favorite sweet?" Naruto asked, taking a small lick of his new flavor. He smiled slightly and then noted to himself that it did indeed taste good.

Sasuke leaned into his and whispered in his ear, "You."

"Wh-what?" Naruto blushed again and Sasuke had to hold his hand from dropping this ice cream too.

"Simple and slightly sweet. You go with everything and I never get tired of you. You're my vanilla." He slightly kissed the blonde's cheek before continuing to walk.

Naruto looked at the ice cream in his hand and then asked, "Is there some kind of drug in this that makes you say sappy things?"

Sasuke turned and then said, "Vanilla makes me happy."

Naruto honestly didn't know if he was talking about the ice cream or him.

-----

This turned out to be a lot sweeter that I wanted it to, but Crazy novelist-san went insane with kawaiiness. I hope you think the same. Review plz.


	5. Sex Life

Sex Life

I don't own Naruto

-----

Sex. It was such a dirty word. There were other ways to say it too. To make love, consummate a relationship, hit a home run, fuck, and my personal favorite, to just 'do it'. It was all the same thing to me; two hot sweaty bodies melting against each other in a desperate attempt to achieve a euphoric state of bliss and release. Oh yeah, sometimes it involved a girl getting pregnant but that was beyond the point.

When did sex become so dirty? I would never know of course, being a proud virgin…okay, so I'm not proud of it, I'm a closet virgin. Haha, you can laugh now. It is to be expected. Why would the village idiot get some? Ha, get some. That's another way to put it.

These thoughts I only voice to my best friend. Even though he hates me, I know he won't blab it to all of Konoha. He's cool like that.

"You need a life."

"I have one." I responded.

"No, you need a sex life." He elaborated. My face heated up at the mere mention of the word sex. Oh yes, definite closet virgin.

"Oh, and I guess the almighty Uchiha has one?" I taunt, a little pissed. He shook his head.

"I don't need one." Was his sharp reply, "I could get one with all those girls throwing themselves at me, but that would just be meaningless sex."

"Sex is meaningless." I reply bitterly. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's not supposed to be from what I've heard."

"Closet virgin." I softly muttered.

"You too."

"Shove it."

He sighed, "Why don't you talk to Sakura about this, she's the one who got laid." I snickered. Got laid. Yet another way to put sex in perspective.

"I'm serious Naruto." He sighed, plopping his ass down on the bench near the academy. I sigh and cross my arms.

"She'll tell everyone. She's in the middle of the gossip network." I respond. He nodded his head in approval.

"Iruka?"

"Heart attack."

"Kakashi?"

"Perv."

"Then Jiraiya is out of the question."

"Hands down."

"Tsunade?"

"You're kidding."

Sasuke sighed and then said, "I don't know what sex is anyways, so stop bugging me with this." I flash him my puppy dog eyes and he groans, "Naruto, please…"

"Fine," I huff, "You're such a shitty friend."

"I listen don't I?"

"Meh, sometimes." I say. I glance up at the moon and revel in its beauty. Then I jump onto the bench and say, "We should go out there and have sex!"

"You're crazy."

"I'm serious! We need to get laid by some girl!" I say. He contemplated me and the turns away.

"You really are a dense, crazy, moron."

"Ouch, that was brutal, did I say something wrong?" I ask, crouching down on the bench, eye level with him. He glares at me and I realize I said something to piss him off. I laugh and then sit.

"Yeah, no one would want to have sex with me. I'm a fucking nine-tailed monster."

Sasuke beside me softens and then says, "That's not true."

"Name one person then, bet you can't. And don't you dare say Hinata."

Sasuke smiled slightly at me and said, "Yeah, I know of one person, but I have to keep it a secret."

"Really who is she? Huh?" I ask excited. Sasuke laughed slightly, "I told you I can't tell, and for the record, it's not a girl."

I sit back, slightly shocked.

"I take it you know nothing about sexuality either."

"I know about that!" I yell. Of course I knew.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm bi, I'll take anyone who can have me. That's how desperate I am. Man, I _do_ need a sex life." I cradle my head in my hands and then glance at him, "How about you, what's your sexuality? Asexual? You have no interest in anybody."

"I'm…" Sasuke blushed, a deep shade of red, and looked away, "…gay."

"ha, so the might Uchiha gets a boner off of guys."

He glares at me, and I shut up.

"So, who's the lucky guy you wanna fuck?" I ask. He blushed again and then shook his head.

"Nobody special, he's just an idiot. Really annoying." I raise a brow. I so knew this guy was talking about me. I'm just gonna be an idiot about it though.

"Sasuke, you think living is annoying, so you're going to have to elaborate on that."

Sasuke shrugged, "You said you were bi, how did you know you were attracted to guys?"

I smirk at him. I couldn't tell him he was the reason I knew I was bi so instead I said, "I had a crush on some big idiot back in the academy. Still do actually."

"Is he gay?" He asks. I nod slightly, "Yeah, just found out recently that I have a shot."

"Psh, then go for it." He tells me. I smile at him, "Are you gonna go for the guy you like?"

Sasuke laughed and then said, "This guy is hopeless. I could tell him right now, 'hey, I'm in love with you' and he'll just laugh it off as a joke." I saw a small light of pain in his eyes. I knew he was talking about me. I smiled at him.

"Maybe he likes you back. Maybe he's not as big of an idiot as you though he was." I said giving him an all knowing smile. His eyes lit up and he smiled back at me, "Well, then what should I do?"

"Shove your tongue in his mouth?" I smirk leaning towards the Uchiha slightly. He smiles at me and leans forward.

Let's just say after that night we had a sex life and we knew that it really wasn't so meaningless. Jeesh, I hope that the guy Sasuke was talking about, you know, the one he knew who liked me, doesn't get too crushed. I really don't know why Sasuke shook his head when I ran this thought by him. He just kissed me and called me an idiot.

-----

I was thinking about what sex actually meant and I had a conversation with myself about it. Thus, this drabble was born. Ehehehe….review plz.


	6. Weekend with a Fox

Weekend with a Fox

I don't own Naruto

-----

There were three main reasons that Sasuke chose not to go home.

Firstly, he knew he would be bored half out of his mind. Last time that happened, he redecorated his house, cooked food for about a week, and then started singing to the radio. He never wanted to do that again. Ever.

Secondly, he knew that sooner or later, more than likely sooner, his jounin sensei would show up to pester him. He didn't need to have his cursed seal checked and rechecked. He also didn't need to have his sexuality questioned. Most importantly, he didn't want the jounin to find his own little collection of orange books in his humble abode.

He continued to walk down the nearly empty streets and then sighed. The third reason, he will never admit to. He was in search of a highly annoying blonde. No, it was not Ino.

Walking past the training grounds for nearly the fifth time that evening, he heard a pathetic whining noise. He raised a brow and then tilted his head towards the direction of said pathetic whining noise.

Taking a couple of steps towards the bushes, he heard the noise again, followed by the rustling of leaves. Looking beyond the bushes he saw a small, orange animal, its tiny leg caught in the root of a tree. Quickly and carefully, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and cut the offending root, freeing the injured animal.

The animal, namely a fox, turned to stare at him with big, wide dark eyes. It was just a little baby, and it looked to be all alone. Sasuke shook his head and then stood, ready to leave, when the animal made a soft whining noise again.

Sasuke gulped. This was more effective than even his blonde dobe whining at him. Throwing caution to the wind, he reached down and stroked the fur on the animal's head. It gave what appeared to be a toothy grin as it closed its eyed contently and pushed its head towards Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke ran his fingers over the long whiskers it had on its snout and then smiled slightly, "You remind me of a certain idiot." He spoke. The fox only continued to nudge at Sasuke's fingers. The raven-haired teen then picked up the creature and stood. It quickly got comfortable in his arms and he turned to go home, hoping and wishing that a certain silver-haired jounin wasn't waiting.

"There _is_ a God." Sasuke said after checking his apartment twice for any signs of the Jounin. Finding none, Sasuke placed the small fox on the counter and turned to rummage in the fridge.

"Okay, I got rice…sushi…more sushi…" He stood and then sighed, "I really should lay off the sushi…How about it? Want some fish?" The fox's fluffy tail began to wag uncontrollably as Sasuke showed it the plate of fish.

"here you go." He smiled slightly as the creature sunk his sharp canines into the offered food. Okay, so maybe the fox wasn't such a baby.

"You sure are small." Sasuke said to the creature as he watched it eat. It looked up at him with those big eyes and then gave a grin. It went back to eating.

"whiskers…" he muttered, eying them on either side of the fox's snout. He gave a small snort and then said, "Looks just like his…maybe that should be your name."

The small creature looked up after it was done and gave a happy yip. Sasuke snorted again and then said, "You're really dirty, you need a bath." He picked up the small fox and carried him to the bathroom.

Sasuke started the water and then removed his own shirt, placing it on the counter. The fox glanced curiously at him and watched his every move. Sasuke picked it up and then gently placed it in the shallow water.

The fox made a small whining noise and stood to get out of the water, but Sasuke pulled it back in and he began to scrub at the grime and dirt that clung to the small creature.

"I had a feeling you were male." Sasuke laughed at the now soggy creature before him. He drained the water and stood. The fox leapt out of the large tub and followed Sasuke as he walked into the shower. He stripped the rest of his clothes off.

He laughed as the fox ran out of there as fast as a cat under water when he turned on the shower. The fox watched, curious before Sasuke shut the door to the shower. Fox or not, he didn't want the creature seeing him while he bathed.

He emerged mere minute's later, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He picked up the little fluff ball, which had splattered water everywhere in an attempt to get dry, and threw another towel over him. He stepped out of his bathroom and then set the towel-engulfed fox on his bed.

The Uchiha barely suppressed a laugh as his little friend rubbed himself on the towel. He quickly slid on his night clothes and proceeded to help the creature dry. Sasuke took a small brush he no longer used and brushed the fox's fur, revealing his coat to be shiny and silky soft.

"Isn't that better than being all dirty?" He asked. Plopping onto his bed, he reached under his pillow for a book, an orange book, and made himself comfortable for bed. He fell asleep once he had finished the section of the book he was on.

He awoke to a large clattering noise in his kitchen. Groggily he turned back over, determined to go back to sleep, when a loud yip made him bolt up straight in his bed. He nearly fell as his blanket wound itself around his ankle.

When he had arrived at his destination he burst out laughing. There was a large pot moving on the floor. Sasuke could only guess what was under it.

"Whiskers…" He assumed and then picked up the pot. The little creature gave him a hopeless look at which Sasuke smiled and said, "Baka no Kitsune." He picked up the creature and it attempted to lick his face.

"Eck, fishy-breath." He smiled. He froze. He did not just say 'fishy' in a childish way. Regaining some composure Sasuke stared at his new-found pet and said, "See what you're making me do; I'm not supposed to be taking care of pets."

Whiskers looked at him with sad eyes and Sasuke hugged the creature, "Kawaii no Kitsune." He muttered softly and the set the fox on the table. He rummaged in his fridge and then sighed.

"No food." He grumbled slightly and then walked back to his room. Whiskers looked curiously at Sasuke until he rounded a corner, at which the fox decided he would follow the teen. He quickly dressed and was out the door, mind and stomach set on buying food.

Whiskers, on the other hand, was left all alone.

Sasuke returned with a bowl of Ramen, and some more sushi for the fox. He looked around his apartment, calling for the fox. He laughed when he saw that the fox had rolled his pot into a corner of the living room and was sleeping, half in, half out of it.

He pulled out the Ramen and Whiskers awoke at the noise, running to greet Sasuke. The Uchiha went to his linen closet, pulled out an old sheet and put that in the pot that lay on it's side. He returned to the kitchen, not liking the idea that he had to eat ramen, but he was hungry, so he didn't care.

His Ramen was gone.

Whiskers was laying, content, on the floor.

"You…ate the Ramen…" Sasuke was now convinced that Ramen was dobe food.

Mere hours later found Sasuke yelling, "No, dobe, no! You don't go potty inside the house! Bad Kitsune, very bad!"

All in all, the day was pretty uninteresting. What was interesting was the next morning, Sunday, when he awoke to a loud banging noise being emitted from his front door and a loud cry of, "Open the door, teme!"

He turned over and went back to sleep.

Nearly five minutes later he heard a cry of, "WAHHHHHHH, SASUKE, GET IT OFF!!!!"

He bolted up straight in bed, pondered for a second how the blonde got into the apartment, and then moved to get up.

"No, whiskers, bad." Sasuke said, picking up the small fox that was trying to attack the blonde. The fox huffed indignantly, his tail raised, hairs standing on end, and walked back to his bed in the corner.

"Is that a pot?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke demanded of the blonde. He held up a key, "Spare."

The Uchiha held out his hand and Naruto shrugged, handing over the key

"Where did you get this?"

"Sasuke Stalker Squad."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "They have duplicates already?"

Naruto held up another key, "Lots of them."

The Uchiha smacked his head, muttering, "I just changed the damn lock Thursday. This is a new record, even for them…" He walked to his room, set on installing a different lock on the door. He was so used to changing them, he always had a new one hidden somewhere.

So as he installed the new lock, a loud poof resounded in the apartment and Sasuke muttered, "There _is_ a Satan, too. I just didn't want to believe it."

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei!" Naruto jumped up and waved towards the jounin. He nodded a hello and then asked, "I hope you're not planning on eating that." He pointed to the fox in the pot.

Sasuke glared heavily at the bane of his existence.

"No I'm not."

"What the heck is it doing here?"

Sasuke, being the wiseass he was, said, "He stalked me home; you have competition."

Kakashi tilted his head in amusement and said, "oh?"

Sasuke sent the jounin another life-threatening glare. Naruto sat down on the couch and made himself at home.

The Uchiha finished installing the new lock and then looked at the only key, "I have to go and tell them to put, 'do not duplicate' on this thing.

"They got a new girl in the club, she'll duplicate them." Naruto said, his eyes on the fox. He reached a hand out to pet him when the creature gave a viscous snarl.

"Dobe no Kitsune, stop." Sasuke said, rubbing his temple. This was giving him a headache. Whiskers yipped and then crawled deeper into the pot.

"Dobe?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded, "If it eats ramen and wears orange, it's a dobe."

Nearly two minutes later Naruto said, "Hey!"

"So what brings you around here?" Sasuke asked, "Boredom?"

The two nodded and Sasuke sighed. He tossed Naruto the remote and said, "Don't touch Whiskers, he doesn't seem to like you."

"Whiskers?"

"You have a problem with that?" Sasuke snapped at the silver-haired jounin who lifted his hands in defense, "No, no. I think it's a very…endearing name." Sasuke accepted the lie and then sat down on the couch.

"I personally think its name should be friggin' demon fox." Naruto said as the creature glared at him and showed its sharp teeth. Sasuke sighed and said, "No, that's your name."

Again another few minutes passed before Naruto responded, "Urusai datte bayo!"

Kakashi stole the remote and then Sasuke said, "No porn; I don't have cable."

"Yes. I remember." Kakashi said, exasperated. Naruto smiled and glomped one of Sasuke's pillows on his couch. Then he looked at Sasuke, "Did I hear disappointment in your voice?"

Kakashi coughed in an attempt to cover his laughter. He then said, his voice full of sarcasm, "I think you're right, Naruto. You're getting really perceptive,"

The insult flew right over the blonde's head as he said, "yeah! Hear that?!"

They stared at him before Sasuke said, "I'm going back to bed; I can only handle so much stupidity at a time."

Whiskers got up and followed the Uchiha, growling loudly at Naruto who only growled and glared just as heavily back.

"Animals." Sasuke sighed and went to sleep.

He was rudely awakened with, "Hey, Sasuke, I think the fox needed to go to the bathroom."

Sasuke bolted up and looked for his little fox. Finding him, he said, "Iie! Bad! What did I tell you yesterday? You don't go potty- I mean, you don't piss in the house!"

Naruto double over with laughter as Sasuke's face went red as having said the word 'potty.'

Naruto hugged the teen, squealing something that sounded remotely like 'Kawaiiiiii!!', before Sasuke contemplated if Naruto joined the 'Sasuke Stalker Squad'.

"Get off me." Sasuke sighed exasperated as the blonde began to cuddle him. Naruto yelped as the fox lunged forward, attempting to sink his teeth into the fox-boy. Sasuke caught him midair and held him away from himself as he reached his claws towards the whiskered teen behind him.

"You stupid fox!" Naruto hissed at him while he tried to bite and scratch his way toward the blonde. Kakashi started laughing hysterically, deciding that this show was better than anything the television had to offer.

The fox gave a yip, then a growl.

"Sasuke is NOT yours ya mangy furball! That's right you heard me!" Sasuke felt a little insecure at the thought of belonging to anybody.

Another series of growls and yips to which Naruto responded with, "You're not older than me, GAKI!!!"

All in all, it was a rather normal weekend for the Uchiha.

-----

There have been so many fox fics, that I had to make one. This time Naruto was not the fox. Review plz.


	7. Icha Icha Street Fighter 100 words

Icha Icha Street Fighter

100 word fic

I don't own Naruto

-----

"Aghhh!"

"Hah!"

"Ack!"

"How about a taste of your own medicine, _little boy_."

"Nooooo, Kakashi-sensei!!"

"No whining! That was the rule!"

Iruka poked his head around the corner, astounded at the noises being emitted from his living room. He saw the two morons he had taken in; eyes glued to the television, controllers in their hands. He sighed and then walked in, a basket of laundry in his hands.

"Don't sit so close to the-" He stopped when his eyes saw what was on the television, "What are you guys playing!?!?!"

Naruto jumped up in victory, "Icha Icha Street Fighter!!"

-----

I drew a picture of this for a fanfiction idea, and then I turned it into a drabble. If I'm not so lazy I might post the pic on deviant art… Review plz.


	8. Compliment 200 words

Compliment

200 word fic

I don't own Naruto

-----

"Why don't you ever compliment me?"

Sasuke looked up from his book to stare at his blonde lover. His fists were resting comfortably on his hips and he wore only a dark pair of pants that didn't even belong to him. The Uchiha looked back to his book and idly flipped the page, "What are you talking about?"

"You never compliment me." He whined.

Without looking up, Sasuke said, "You have blonde hair."

"I said _compliment _not _comment_." He said, slightly bitter. Sasuke shrugged.

"Moron."

"See! You always insult me!" Naruto lunged at the Uchiha kissing him passionately.

He sat back and huffed, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What about that?"

"That was a kiss." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Naruto glared.

"What kind?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, "French."

"Teme!" Naruto said throwing his hands up in defeat. Sasuke smirked slightly, amused.

"You," He began, pulling Naruto close to him. He softly pressed his lips to a whiskered cheek, "are," he continued, wrapping his arms around the blonde, engulfing him comfortably, "extremely," He smirked again, "annoying."

Naruto huffed and then crossed his arms, ready to leave. Sasuke pulled him back and whispered in his ear:

"But in a cute way."

-----

Hey, my boyfriend is always telling me how I can't take a compliment. He once asked me why I didn't compliment him. I don't even think he remembers… well, I thought, I've make a 100 fic, why not a 200. thus, this was born. Review plz.


	9. Souvenir

Souvenir

I don't own Naruto

-----

I was severely and thoroughly bored. My eyes barely watched the teacher as she paced back and forth between her textbook and the board. Why didn't she just pick the darn thing up and take it to the board. It seemed to be so troublesome to walk back and forth.

What was I still doing here? I should be out of class, in a janitor's closet somewhere, doing highly inappropriate things. Being in a catholic school sucks, especially when the teachers tell you that you're going to go to hell.

You chewed gum, you were going to hell. Your shirt was un-tucked, you were going to hell. You thought of yourself as attractive, you were going to burn…in hell. You thought about sex, you were going to live in eternal damnation…in hell. You thought about gay sex, you might as well kick Satan off his throne and take over. I seriously considered what the job requirement would entail and I smirked.

As if on cue, a small piece of paper landed on my desk. I quickly unfolded it and read its message. I immediately recognized the sloppy handwriting.

_Bored?_

I snorted at the ridiculous question but jotted down an answer. I looked towards a certain blond and then chucked it at him when the teacher wasn't looking. He sent a glare my way when it hit the side of his head. Behind him, Kiba snickered.

It fell gracefully back onto my desk and I unfolded it.

_Hell yeah, I'd rather be doing some more interesting activities. _It said in my neat handwriting. Under it Naruto wrote his reply, _Hope it's nothing naughty._ I smirked and then wrote, _you know you wish it's something naughty. It's something we can do together._

I threw it back at him and then waited for his reply.

_Oh, Sasuke-kun, you silly little perv, it depends on what you have in mind. _ With a smirk, I wrote down a lengthy reply on exactly what I would do to him and sent it back his way. His short reply was, _just spank me hard_. I nearly laughed aloud but then wrote down; _I just _have_ to spank your ass when I see it._

The small paper went sailing his way and he blushed when he read it. He furiously wrote down a reply and tossed it to me. I knew right away that our teacher had seen that. I quickly read his reply, _I'm so coming over tonight_, and then tried to stuff the paper in my pocket.

"Uchiha-san, can you give me that paper that Uzumaki-san passed to you."

Fuck.

I handed over the paper and then glanced apologetically at Naruto who had the most horrified expression on his face. Our sensei, a woman by the name of Kurenai, glanced at the paper, and I knew her eyes were drawn to the middle section, my lengthy paragraph on what I would do to my little blonde.

Her red eyes widened and the blood first seemed to drain from her face. It may have decided to come back full force since the color of her skin now rivaled the red of her eyes.

"U-Uchiha-san! Uzumaki-san! O-Office! NOW!"

Naruto groaned and then hit his head on the desk, in a desperate attempt to reset the game. She gave me the paper, probably to show to the principal.

I sighed and picked up my books, Naruto following my example. Once out of the class he asked me, "Why did you write that?"

I only smirked and glanced at the small piece of paper.

_What I have in mind? I will strip you down to your birthday suit and lavish you until you're screaming my name. I'll do you like you've never been done before, showing you just how much I love you. I'll be your lover until the sunrise. I might even spank that cute little ass of yours until you're begging for more._

"Hey, Naruto?"

"What?"

"Can we pass by the library; I have to make a photocopy of this."

Naruto blushed and then hit my shoulder, "What? Why?"

I smiled slightly and said, "I just need souvenir."

-----

This plot bunny hit me really hard when it fell out of the sky. Dun ask. Review plz.


	10. Teach Me How to Kiss

Teach Me How to Kiss

I don't own Naruto

-----

"Kakashi-san, please I'm trying to work."

Kakashi smiled, highly amused at the fact that he may be talking for hours and Iruka would only respond when he touched a paper on the desk.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Kakashi asked. He picked up another paper and got it snatched from his hands as Iruka said, "Yes. Naruto and Sasuke, fighting again, this time over a shuriken."

Kakashi nodded, "Good, you were listening."

"Could you just wait for me to get finished with these reports?" The brunette nearly begged of the slightly older man.

Kakashi smiled at him from beneath his mask, "Why don't you finish up quickly then."

"I'm still waiting for Kurenai's and Asuma's reports to come in. Then you can go hang out with them." The brunette said, agitated.

Kakashi's smile faded, "Fine then, I'll leave if you want me to. I'm just unwanted around here."

Not failing to notice the slightly sharp way in which the jounin said those words, Iruka watched him walk away. He sighed, "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well, that's what it sounded like to me."

"Naruto?" the blonde gave him a toothy fox-grin.

"In the flesh. Jeesh, you know you're the only one who makes that guy show some emotion?" Naruto said.

"He probably does the same with his friends." Naruto snickered at him, "You are his friend. His only friend. He's usually bored. He gets so bored easily; he's borderline ADD you know."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I figured, so how are things going? Got the whole shuriken thing figured out?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke said I could have it." He held up the shiny piece of metal, "and now it's mine! Oh, yeah, I win again!" He stopped to do a small happy dance at which Iruka laughed at.

"Get out of here, I have work to do." Naruto paused for a minute then he said, "He sits in front of the memorial all the time. If he's not here, he's there. Maybe you should go see him."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Why? It's not like I'm his friend."

"Ask him why he stands there." Naruto grinned, ignoring the previous statement of his former sensei, "Tell him why you stand there when you know he's not there."

Iruka stopped moving his papers and watched as Naruto gave him a grin and turned to leave.

"I'm being lectured by my own student…does he even understand what I'm feeling?"

"Of course I do, you like him and make his life miserable just so he can notice you. He makes your life miserable just the same."

Iruka jumped when the blonde spoke from right behind him.

"Naruto! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Naruto patted Iruka's back, "You're too young for that, but too old to be acting like me and Sasuke. So go get him before someone else does."

"You and…Sasuke? Seriously?"

Naruto shrugged, "If he lets me make out with him as often as I do, then I might be slowly coaxing him out of denial."

Iruka blushed a crimson color and then said, "Naruto!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." Naruto grinned and then walked towards the door, "Don't worry, there's no more clones. Ja, Iruka-sensei!" With that, the blonde dashed out the door.

Iruka had a sinking suspicion that he was going to find a certain raven-haired Uchiha, make him mad, and then…

"Mind out of gutter." He commanded of himself, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temple. This was going to be a long rest of the work day.

"Kakashi-san."

The Jounin looked over and he saw the brunette walking towards him. His visible eye widened slightly in shock to see him there.

"Iruka-chan, what brings you around here?"

Iruka motioned toward the memorial, "my parents. Why do you stand there?"

"Many reasons."

"Like…?"

"My father, my team, my sensei." Kakashi said softly. Iruka smiled slightly, "Sometimes talking about it makes you feel better."

Kakashi coughed and then jammed his hands in his pockets, "I'm not going to talk about all of them, which would take many eternities."

Iruka looked down at the ground, "Hey, I wanted to apologize…I didn't really mean what I said."

"So, are they back?"

"Who?"

"Kurenai and Asuma?"

Iruka shook his head, "They should be, but I got out a little earlier than usual."

"Why?" Kakashi asked. Iruka blushed slightly, "That is, er, I mean…I came here, y'know to...pay my respects…"

"To see me?"

Iruka hung his head, "Y-yes…"

"Don't sound so ashamed." Kakashi said softly. Iruka looked over at him. He saw a lot of cloth. Frustrated he reached over.

"Hey what-"

"Just hold on a sec."

"wha- hey stop th-"

Iruka pulled back at surveyed Kakashi's shocked face. He had pushed his forehead protector up, where it was still slanted, but not to the point of obscuring his eye. He had pulled the mask down to reveal pale skin.

"You're pale."

Kakashi gave a slight pout and then adjusted his forehead protector, "So?"

Iruka smiled at him and then turned back to the memorial, "So are you going to tell me about your comrades?"

"I guess I have no choice."

"What about your team? Tell me about one of them." Iruka said.

"The girl or the guy?"

"How about the guy?" Iruka asked.

"Well, his description is actually very short." Kakashi muttered. Iruka watched in fascination as a slightly pink hue arose to the pale jounin's cheeks.

"I know I'm not supposed to speak ill of the dead, but he was the biggest idiot an Uchiha could produce. Dobe. I called him that. We were like Naruto and Sasuke. Always fighting but with a bond stronger than friendship between us."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I don't think Naruto and Sasuke should be used as an example of two bickering people. There seems to be a little more to that."

"Oh?"

Iruka nodded his head, "I quote Naruto on this one: 'If he lets me make out with him as often as I do, then I might be slowly coaxing him out of denial.'"

Kakashi laughed, "Then he and I were exactly like that." Iruka blushed this time, "Serious?"

Kakashi nodded, "But I never told him anything. There were a few instances between us, but that was all. I was…going to tell him right after we got back from that mission. He died and he gave me this Sharingan eye."

Iruka could only stare at Kakashi as he told his story.

"This is a lesson to be learned: Don't be an idiot and wait. Don't put anything as important as that off."

Iruka nodded.

"What about you? Your parents?"

Iruka nodded again, "They were kind, always there for me, always supportive. They died protecting this village. I'm proud to have their names on this memorial."

"You wish they were alive." Kakashi corrected.

Iruka gave a sad smile and nodded, "Everyday I wake up with that same thought."

Kakashi was silent. Iruka cleared his throat and then declared, "Okay, I'm not going to put off anything anymore."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's someone I like and I'm going to make it clear that I like them."

Kakashi smiled, slightly sad, "Go for it, then."

Iruka, who was well on his way of becoming the new forty-year-old virgin, reached up and tangled his hand in Kakashi's hair, pulling him down and kissing him softly. The silver-haired jounin reacted immediately, placing his arms on the shorter man's waist, urging him to take a step closer.

Iruka pulled back and then smiled. Kakashi smiled back and said, "That was your first kiss I assume?"

Iruka blushed, "How can you tell?"

Kakashi laughed and then rested his head atop Iruka's, "It was clumsy, and you actually held your breath."

Iruka pouted slightly, "Fine then; teach me how to kiss."

-----

Meh, don't ask. I was feeling all…mushy, too mushy. I don't know what I was thinking. Review plz.


	11. Week With a Fox, Request for Vera san

Week with a Fox

I don't own Naruto

-----

Normally, a week for Naruto was very docile with the occasional tiff against Sasuke. Nothing serious or out of the ordinary ever occurred. This week, by the time Friday arrived…

"Sasuke, can you please get rid of that thing." The blonde stated more than asked. Sasuke turned to glare lightly at him, "Get laid."

"I _would_ but…" The blonde stopped himself from uttering any vulgarities in front of his pink-haired friend and jounin sensei.

"Gaki-kistune." Naruto muttered, throwing the innocent-looking creature a heavy glare. Sasuke picked up his small fox before the two animals could hurt each other.

"The only brat around here would be you, Naruto." Sakura snickered. Naruto turned sharply to her and whined, "Gaki ja nai!"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "You guys…"

"Why must you insist on keeping that thing?" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth before giving a sigh and asking, "Why do you hate Whiskers so much?"

Naruto glared at him, "He bites me every time I come over. Whenever I want to do anything, he attacks me. I can barely even walk in your apartment for five minutes. That friggin…THING made me loose my balance and fall!"

"You wouldn't have lost your balance if you hadn't been on my windowsill at three in the morning." Sasuke muttered lowly. The silver haired jounin coughed to hide a small laugh that threatened to emerge.

Sakura glared, "Why are you bothering him at three in the morning, huh?"

Naruto turned to her and seriously replied, "I can't sleep over if the fox is there. He bites me in my sleep."

Sakura's face was of pure shock to learn that Naruto and Sasuke were so close. She didn't know they had become such friends.

Something that may have shocked her more was that Naruto was not only sleep deprived because of the fox, but sex deprived. So the sex deprived blonde grumbled something about food. Then, getting an idea, he turned to Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned, "I think you should hang out with the damn fox, I mean, Whiskers, this evening. Didn't you say you wanted to take him home?"

"I meant that as a joke." Sakura said, "Only if Sasuke-kun says it's okay."

Whiskers voiced his complaint against the whole thing but the Uchiha just pat him on the head and sighed, "Well, I don't know…"

Naruto jumped up and smiled, "Of course, whiskers would like to hang out with Sakura-chan."

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't want him to cause a mess in your house, Sakura."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and shot him a look that said 'you had better say yes or I might kill you in your sleep.'

The Uchiha nodded, "Fine. Bring him to me tomorrow morning. Oh, he eats ramen." The Uchiha added as an after thought. Whiskers whined again, but then perked up at the world 'ramen'.

"Okay! That settles it!" Naruto smiled as Sasuke handed over the fur-ball to Sakura. The pink-haired girl made a silly cooing noise toward the fox, who only wagged his fluffy tail and got comfortable.

"I think that's enough for today, I'm leaving. Ja." With a poof, their sensei was gone. Sakura made a small comment about him being the last to arrive but the first to leave.

Soon after much talking, most of which was Sasuke talking about his fox like it was his child going to sleep-over at a friends house, Sakura turned to leave.

Naruto and Sasuke were alone.

"Your place or mine?" Naruto smirked at the Uchiha who shot him a nasty glare.

"Is that all you think about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tackled the Uchiha and pinned him to the ground. He straddled the dark-haired boy's hips and leaned down to brush their lips together.

"It's been a while. Right after we finish a mission you go and get the unfriendly fox." Naruto said sitting up and crossing his arms. Sasuke beneath him chuckled, "That makes it two weeks."

"Three, because you refused to have sex with me the week before. Remember, I was sleeping on the couch." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If you hadn't been watching porn, maybe I wouldn't have gotten so mad."

"I wasn't watching porn."

"That's right; you were jacking off to porn. You know that's my job." Naruto let out a laugh.

"C'mon, your place is closer." Naruto said, picking himself up and offering a hand to the Uchiha. Sasuke gladly took the offered hand and they took off in a fashion that only skilled ninja's would: Running really fast.

Mere minutes later, Sasuke was roughly man-handled and thrown onto the couch. Naruto almost pounced on the teen, kissing him roughly with the pent up energy of three weeks without sex. The thought alone was driving him crazy.

"Hn.." The Uchiha moaned as Naruto licked and sucked at the base of his neck. It only took a couple of tries to figure out exactly where the Uchiha like to be touched.

A large knocking on their door made the two teens leap away from each other and make themselves presentable.

"Sasuke-kun! Whiskers is being very fussy, he lead me all the way here."

When Sasuke opened the door, he almost didn't register the orange bundle that flew past his legs and headed straight for Naruto on the couch…

"GAHHHHH!!! SASUKE!!! HELP!!!" Naruto jumped up and avoided the crazed fox in his savage rampage to do bodily harm towards the blonde.

"Whiskers! Down! No! Stop!" Sasuke said frantically trying to catch the fox. Sakura surveyed the scene before her and deemed it too weird to be a part of. She turned and left.

"Gah!!"

Crash

"Whiskers!!"

Clank

"Yip!!!"

Shatter

"No!!! Bad Whiskers! Naruto look out!"

Smack

"ITAIII!! You STUPID FOX!!!"

And so the battle ensued.

-----

Crazy novelist-san was gonna shit in her pants if I didn't continue this one, so I did. Review plz.


	12. High School Turbulence

High School Turbulence

I don't own Naruto

-----

One foot in front of the other, heading towards my next destination. My feet stop, avoiding a collision with the horrendously maroon colored lockers. I lift a hand and my fingers quickly grasp the lock tugging. A small click reaches my ears and the lock comes undone.

I have Spanish class next. Ode to joy. I stare blankly in my locker. Why must school be filled with mundane, useless classes? Why must mundane and useless education be forced upon the youth of society? The answer is so simple.

It is a ploy.

It is a spectacular plot to shatter our childhood dreams and youthful optimism with failing grades and strict disciplinary systems. I glance at the clock. It crushes our self-esteem and even gives infractions for tardiness. I smile slightly as the noise of a high pitched bell reaches my ears. A prime example would be the infraction I'm going to receive for being late.

Iruka is going to kill me. I groan and then lean a little into my locker. It doesn't really matter. I was just going to use that class to catch up on the hours of sleep lost in playing video games. Why was I even at my locker in the first place? Why was I even at school? The police didn't catch me or anything. Oh, yes, I remember.

In a spectacular show of throwing open my door and then proceeding to chuck random objects at me, Iruka, my crazy dolphin neighbor, came in and dragged my sorry ass away from my bed, my warm and inviting bed. It doesn't expect too much from me, so I love my bed. Why the hell did he have to be my neighbor?

Glancing to the side I see a familiar figure. I try to melt into my locker.

I actually have better questions to ask myself than of my very existence. Why am I still standing here instead of heading as far away as possible from the inevitable? What has compelled me to stare at my feet in front of my half open locker? Why am I talking, or more adequately, questioning myself as I stand here with my heart racing and heat crawling into my face?

Why does this happen every time?

"Why…" I barely noted that I whispered this last word aloud, but I felt a presence behind me and I turned slightly only to glance at what could possibly be the most beautiful dark eyes I have ever laid eyes on.

"Morning, Sasuke." He nods at me and then asks, "Police catch you roaming the streets?"

"Iie," I shake my head and then stare at my feet, "Iruka-san, made me."

An awkward silence passed in which he shifted from one foot to the other.

"You've been avoiding me the whole week."

I shake my head again. Dammit, why was I acting like a school girl? He crosses his arms and sighs, his breath shifting the loose strands of hair that covered my forehead. "You haven't been to school this whole week. You're not even looking me in the face."

He uncrosses his arms and then places his hands on my face, making me tilt my head to look at him.

"Are you disgusted?"

I shake my head, maybe a little too enthusiastically and say, "Iie!"

He gives me one of those cocky smirks and says, "Then, what is it? If you're not disgusted, then are you rejecting me?"

Was I rejecting him? I shake my head again. He sighs. Was that relief in his voice? What does he have to be relived about? I jump when he takes a step closer to me, his face now hovering over mine.

"Are you scared?"

He says it so low that a shiver goes down my spine and heat comes rushing to my face. He has a predatory gleam in his eye and I manage to say, "Right now, yes."

His expression softens and he seems to relax. I sigh, feeling a little relieved myself.

"Sorry." He mutters, looking away from me for only an instant before he leans forward and pressed his lips to my cheek. It was so soft that it barely registered in my head what he was doing.

"Sasuke?"

It was amazing that this person, who I had barely known, now is so close to me. I had known his name. He had known mine. We were silent rivals. Then all of a sudden, Kiba throws a stupid keg party and we end up drunk and laughing. We ended up being so close. We ended up locked in a closet, but that was beyond the point. Actually, that was the point. We were locked in there, the music so loud that no one heard us banging on the door.

Don't ask how we got in there, I don't even know.

The beer wore off. We talked. We laughed. We made out.

"Naruto?"

I snap back to reality and give him a slight smile, "What?"

"I said, do you want to ditch?"

I stare at him, wide-eyed, "But, you've got a perfect record." He gives me a quizzical look and I pout at him. He ruffles my hair and pulls me towards him, closing the locker behind me. "You're too cute." He mutters into my ear before taking my hand and leading me out of the building. What one of his fangirls would do to be me right now.

I push the thought to the back of my head as he opens the door of his car for me. He gets in on the other side and stars the car. He turns to me.

"Hey…" He starts off. I stare at him and he beckons me to come closer. Leaning forward, he quickly presses his lips to mine. We smile at each other and then get the heck outta there.

I swear I thought I saw the fanclub yelling out of one of the windows.

-----

Another one of my drawings becoming fanfiction. Oh wells… Review plz.


	13. Childish Interjections

Childish Interjections

200 word fic

I don't own Naruto

-----

"Complete bull." Naruto muttered, crossing his arms, "Why does he favor you all the time?"

Sasuke turned towards him and said, "He probably doesn't want to be bothered by nitwits."

Sakura beside him gave a small giggle at his joke. Naruto only raised a brow, "I'm no nitwit, and I'll have you know, I happen to be very smart. I just don't feel like using my brain to its full capacity."

Sasuke gave a small 'pft' before saying, "It probably hurts your brain, dobe."

Naruto only shrugged and then sighed dramatically, "You think you're so smart, eh? How come I even make better decisions than you? I think you're the only nitwit around here."

Sasuke gave another 'pft' and turned away. Sakura rolled her eyed; boys will be boys.

"Point for Naruto!" He happily jumped up, yelled "yatta!" and punched a fist in the air while squealing in delight.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Are you incapable of having a normal, adult, and/or civilized conversation?"

At once Naruto turned to Sasuke and with all the seriousness he could muster said, "I'm always ready to have an adult conversation." He flashed Sasuke a childlike grin and continued, "I just have childish interjections."

-----

That's my quote 'I'm always ready to have an adult conversation; I just have childish interjections.' Someone I know said it to my religion teacher. That was so funny, I had to write it down! well, another 200 word fic. I couldn't make it longer…it was originally 208 words…cry for the 8 lost words… Review plz.


	14. Clank

Clank

I don't own Naruto

-----

They didn't know how long they had been staring at each other, but gradually they began to drift closer. The shorter blonde lifted his face as the taller teen lowered his own.

Naruto's face began to show a tint of red and he had to think, 'oh, god, he's going to kiss me…or I'm kissing him…it's mutual then…but whatever, it's a kiss!'

Sasuke brought his hand to softly caress a whiskered cheek and he tilted his head slightly, trying to avoid the collision of their noses. Sasuke quickly pushed himself forward, as did Naruto, their lips meeting.

Clank

It wasn't hard to recognize the familiar noise of metal against metal. Both boys froze, still in the act of kissing. While Naruto was trying to contemplate what the sound might have been, he felt Sasuke's lips move into a small smirk. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Sasuke smile and pull away slightly.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and started laughing. Naruto, getting slightly offended asked, "What's so funny? What was that noise?"

Sasuke lifted a hand and pointed to his forehead protector, "O-our hitai-ate…" He paused to chuckle again, "They made a clank when we kissed…" He buried his face into Naruto's neck, from laughter or embarrassment, Naruto didn't know. He let out a smile.

"Here we are," Sasuke began, "My heart's racing and I'm pouring myself to you and then the clank," He started laughing again, "I think I could die of embarrassment." Naruto shrugged, "Well, it lightened things up anyway…"

Naruto reached his hands up to untie the hitai-ate from Sasuke's forehead. He held it gingerly in his hands as Sasuke did the same. Again they leaned in when-

"Ow!" Naruto winced as their noses clashed. Sasuke laughed again, and Naruto saw red rushing to his face. He lifted a hand in an attempt to hide his blush when he said, "I'm so nervous…"

Naruto tilted his head, "Why? It's just me…" Sasuke shook his head, "It's not 'just' you. It is you." He sighed as Naruto held him in a soft embrace.

The blonde softly pressed his lips to the Uchiha's forehead, then to his eyelid. He moved to kiss the bridge of his nose and then his cheek. Kissing the corner of his mouth, Sasuke closed his eyes. He turned his head, making their lips meet again, this time with no interruptions.

That is until-

"Sasuke-kun!" Both boys leap three feet in the air and drifted away from each other. They were smiling though, knowing that no matter how many bumps on the road there were, they will always persevere.

-----

Plot bunnies hit in the shower. They never stop XD. Review Please.


	15. Happy Valentines Day!

Happy Valentines day!

I don't own Naruto

-----

"Sasuke!!!!" One very loud blonde yelled and before the brunette even had time to register that his name was called he felt two arms wrap around his neck and a body jump on top of him. His arms went to instinctively hold up the blonde, but seeing as he wasn't prepared for it, he began to totter.

"N-naruto?" He asked. He turned his head to look at the grinning blonde who held up a chocolate. He pressed it towards Sasuke's lips and the Uchiha tasted the bitter chocolate, "Dark chocolate?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke felt his balance beginning to fail him, "I know you don't like sweets, but dark chocolate isn't particularly sweet!"

Sasuke felt himself sway slightly, but Naruto paid him no heed as he happily said, "Happy Valentines day."

"O-oi, dobe! I'm going to fall!" Sasuke exclaimed as the blonde moved around too much to emphasize how happy he was. Sasuke fell unceremoniously to the floor, landing with his back to the blonde.

"Baka…" Sasuke said painfully. He opted to lay back into Naruto's welcoming arms, "Happy Valentines to you too."

Naruto smirked, hovering over the Uchiha's face, "Be my Valentine?" The brunette smirked, "Sure."

Naruto bent over and kissed the brunette and then suddenly pulled back, "..you know…kissing upside-down feels weird."

Sasuke only agreed.

-----

Plot bunny in class. Yays! Lady MacFluff ish in da house!


End file.
